


I miss credo

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: It's Credo's birthday and to celebrate it, Kyrie and Nero go to his grave to wish him happy birthday and spend some time with him
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	I miss credo

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

It was a rainy morning in Fortuna. The rain pattered against the windows of Nero's house,placidly.   
Kyrie was watching that relaxing show,sipping some hot chocolate,sitting on the windowsill of her bedroom.

Nero was in the same room with her,but he was sat on the bed; busy reading his father's book.

" _Do you think we're able to go to Credo today, Nero?_ "

The soft and sad voice of Kyrie made Nero wake up from his thoughts.   
He closed the book and he moved it away. Shortly after, he stood up for approaching his wife.  
Once next to her,Nero caressed Kyrie's long hair in such way she could feel a sense of protection. Like her worries,for a moment,left her mind.

" _Sure, don't worry._ ",Nero replied giving her a warm smile.

Kyrie looked in her husband's eyes, and for a moment,she could feel a sad air linger in them. She knew that Nero missed Credo as much as she did.

" _Thank you, Nero._ ",Kyrie replied exchanging Nero's smile.

" _No problem. And then,I want to see him too. After all, today is his birthday. Do you remeber?_ "

" _Yeah, that's true._ ", Kyrie replied remembering her brother and doing so,her gaze became sad for a moment. " _Do you think he would be happy for us?_ "

Nero caressed his wife's left cheek gently. His warmth made Kyrie close her eyes for a moment.

" _Yes. He would be very happy and proud of us, especially of you._ "

Then Nero took the cup from Kyrie's hands,laying it on the bedside table. As soon as Nero did so, Kyrie hugged him tightly.

" _Oh,Nero.I miss him so much._ "

Nero knew perfectly Kyrie was holding back the tears but he didn't want her to do so, because he was here for her and if she needed to cry,she had to do it in his arms.

" _Kyrie, don't hold back the tears. You don't have to do it._ ",Nero said caressing his wife back.

That words shook Kyrie,who started to cry in her husband's arms.  
Nero cuddle her. Despite had been years since Fortuna's accident, Nero haven't been able to be consoled for what happened to Kyrie's brother that day.

" _I'm sorry,Kyrie. I should have protected him._ ",Nero thought closing his eyes and giving a kiss on his wife head.

\---

  
Later,in the afternoon,the weather got better and the rain leave room to a bright sun.

In the meanwhile,Nero and his family had just finished to have lunch and,as always, he helped Kyrie to clear the table and do the dishes.

" _Thank you for your help,Nero._ ",Kyrie said smiling at her husband.

" _Nah,it's always my pleasure do it. You should know._ ",Nero replied giving her a kiss on her lips while he was washing the dishes up.

The kids were helping too, cleaning up. And when they saw that scene they were nauseated.

" _Yuck! Nero don't do it in front of us!_ "

" _C'mon,Julio. Go bother Nico!_ ",Nero replied annoyed.

" _I can't! She went in her room!_ "

" _But that's not a good reason for bothering me!_ "

In that moment, Kyrie stepped in the conversation to calm them down .

" _C'mon, Nero. He's joking._ ",Kyrie said gently cooling him down.  
Then she turned to Julio and with the same placid tone,she replied to him.

" _Julio,trust me. When you fall in love with the love of your life,you will act like us every day._ "

" _Nah,I don't think so._ ",Julio replied confident.

" _Don't be so sure about it. After all, you're still a child. There're so much things at this world that, a day, you will be able to love._ ",Kyrie said leaving Julio a bit confused.

" _Ah,I don't get you!"_

Kyrie laughed a little hearing Julio's reply.

" _Don't worry. When you're old,you will._ ",Kyrie said ruffling Julio's hair.

" _Changing the topic._ ",Nero said stepping in the conversation. " _Seeing you helped us,I will give you a reward,but you have to promise me you won't bother us anymore with this nonsense, is that okay?_ "

Julio nodded without thinking twice because he wanted his reward. And so,Nero took an ice cream from the freezer and gave it to Julio.

" _Don't forget what you've just promised me!_ ",Nero said serious.

" _Sure._ ",Julio replied taking the ice cream and running in his bedroom.

" _Hey,wait!_ ", Nero shouted at Julio but he had already reached his bedroom.

" _Forget it, Nero._ ", Kyrie said putting her hand on his left shoulder. " _There's someone else who deserves it. Don't you think?_ ",she added,winking at Nero and pointing at Kyle.

" _Sorry, Kyle. Kyrie is right. Here's your reward._ ", Nero said giving him the ice cream.

"Thank you, Nero!",Kyle shouted happy, running to Julio.

" _Do you know? They reminds me us at their age._ ",Kyrie said smiling at Nero.

" _Wait, but I wasn't like Julio._ ",Nero replied a little awkward.

" _A little you were._ "

At that words,Nero became bright red like a pepper and Kyrie laughed a bit seeing Nero reaction.

" _You know,I wonder how Credo would have reacted, seeing us now._ ",Kyrie said.

" _I guess,he would be serious as always like when we were kids and I got into trouble._ "

" _Yeah,I remeber that._ ", Kyrie replied laughing a bit.

" _Listen, considering we've just finished...what about go to him? After all,you wanted see him, didn't you?_ "

Kyrie nodded. After that,she and Nero got ready for going outside.

" _Wait, Nero. I have to warn Nico._ "

Kyrie knocked at Nico's bedroom door who allowed her to come in.

" _I'm sorry for bothering you,Nico. Me and Nero have to go outside for a while. Could you look after the children for a while?_ "

" _Sure, no problem. You two just spend some time for yourself._ ",Nico replied winking at Kyrie.

" _Thanks._ "

After that,Kyrie went outside with Nero.  
While they were heading towards the cemetery,Kyrie decided to stop for buying some flowers to bring on Credo's grave.

" _Nero,do you think he will love these one?_ ",Kyrie asked showing Nero some beautiful bluish hydrangea flowers.

" _Sure. I think they're perfect._ "

And so Kyrie bought them. After that,with Nero, she went to Credo.

Once they were in front of Credo's tombstone,Kyrie knelt to put the flowers on his grave.

" _Happy birthday,Credo. I hope this flowers will be of your liking. You know, Nero helped me choosing them._ "

In the meanwhile, Nero was watching her. He didn't want to talk with Credo because,for him, the words were useless. But,at the same time, he speak one thing to Credo, thinking somehow he was listen to him.

" _Credo,I will continue to protect her. I promise you._ "

And while he was thinking this,Nero gripped his pendant tightly,with his right hand.

\---

After a while Kyrie was ready to come back home.

" _I'm sorry,Nero. I used all the time for me._ "

But Nero wasn't worried at all,quite the opposite. He was happy that Kyrie spent some time with his brother.

" _Don't worry,Kyrie. It's important that you spend some time with him._ ",Nero replied giving his wife a smile.

" _Thank you, Nero._ "

After that they came back home.

THE END  
  



End file.
